


Kara, Please

by squareclair



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, No beta we die like squares, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They're so sweet and in love I cried, bottom Luther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squareclair/pseuds/squareclair
Summary: Luther wants to try something new, and Kara is happy to indulge.





	Kara, Please

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from Twitter, and I loved writing it! You can find the thread version [here](https://twitter.com/maxtonofcoolio/status/1180483889111928832?s=20)!

Luther lay face down on the bed and hugged the pillow under his head. Kara kissed one of his shoulders, sliding her hands up and down his wide back. A sigh blew through Luther’s nose. The tension in his body bled away with each knead and press of Kara’s hands. Every light kiss to his skin brought a small hitch to his breath. Kara murmured into his skin, “You’re already doing so well, baby. So relaxed.”

Luther hummed and looked over his shoulder with a small smile. “It’s because I love you.”

Kara’s pumps stuttered in their rhythm. She stretched forward and kissed the corner of his mouth. “I love you so much, baby.”

Luther closed his eyes and grinned, nuzzling into the pillow. “Go ahead, sweetie. I’m ready.”

Kara leaned back. Her hands trailed down Luther’s back to his ass. She gave his cheeks a squeeze, and Luther shuddered. Kara pulled Luther’s hips up and put a pillow under them, kissing the base of his spine as she poured lube over her fingers. She rubbed a slow circle over the rim of his entrance. Luther tightly hugged the pillow under his head and took a shuddering breath. Kara pressed into Luther, barely pushing past the rim. The muscles twitched, and Kara pressed her smile against Luther’s back. She slowly worked Luther open, running her other hand up and down his back. She kissed along his shoulders and neck. Soft hums and sighs mixed with Kara’s light murmurs. She bent her fingers, and Luther jolted with a gasp.

“Oh,” he breathed.

Kara swallowed and bit her lip. Heat flushed down her body, lighting her up with a shudder. She pressed her fingers in and out. She bent them with each inward thrust and drew shaky groans from Luther. He rocked his hips back into the slow pace, and Kara pulled her fingers out. A low whine drifted from Luther’s parted lips. He looked over his shoulder with dark, hooded eyes.

“Please, Kara,” He mumbled, “Sweetheart, please.”

“Okay, baby.” Kara swallowed and nodded.

She leaned back on her knees and grabbed the lube, pouring it over the strap-on’s length. Luther watched and grinded into the pillow under his hips. He groaned, and the sound sent a shiver through Kara. He rose up onto his hands and knees and flopped onto his back. His cock bounced against his stomach with movement, and Kara trailed her slick fingertips up its length. Another, louder groan made the dripping heat between her legs throb.

“It’ll be a bit easier from behind, baby,” Kara said, reaching up with her dry hand to caress Luther’s warm cheek.

“I know,” Luther murmured. He took Kara’s hand in his own and kissed her fingertips. “I want to see you.”

Kara smiled and crawled up the bed. She kissed him hard, catching his gasp between her lips. The kiss was slow and deep. Their lips familiar, but the sensation always a surprise. A low hum played over Kara’s lips, and she smiled, leaning back. She moved back between Luther’s legs and lined the strap-on’s length up with Luther’s twitching rim. She looked up at Luther, and he nodded. Pressing forward, kara tipped the length passed the slick ring.

Kara rubbed his thighs. “You doing okay?”

“Yes.” He reached for her hand, lacing their fingers together. “Keep going.”

Kara smiled and squeezed his hand. She rocked back and pushed in father, and Luther’s eyes fluttered shut. She slowly inched the length inside of him in small thrusts until her hips met his. She rubbed her thumb over Luther’s skin, one on his hand and the other over his hip. Luther’s skin rippled in stark patches where the soothing circles worked over him. Kara leaned forward and kissed Luther’s chest, leaving another white patch beneath her lips. She pulled back and slowly pushed in over and over, bumping their hips together each time. Luther moaned and tilted his head back. His cock bounced with each thrust of Kara’s hips.

“K-Kara-” Luther’s voice petered out in a moan.

“Yes, baby?”

Luther swallowed and met her gaze. “Faster. Please.”

Kara smiled and rocked her hips forward just a little harder. A sharp moan shot through Luther’s lips. His free hand fisted the sheets as Kara’s pace picked up. He arched with the pleasure shooting through him and shaky breaths puffed from his slack lips. The sight was beautiful. Kara’s skin burned with the desire coursing through her. She picked up the pace, desperate to see Luther fall apart. Luther let out a gasp and wrapped his long legs around Kara's tiny waist.

Kara took Luther's cock in her free hand as she rocked her hips, and Luther shook in her hands. She leaned back a little, changing the angle of her thrusts. A shout burst through the room. Luther let go of Kara's hand clutched the pillow under his head. His head tilted back, and Kara's eyes trailed hungrily down his body.

"O-oh, Kara," he breathed, "There. Again."

Kara nodded and thrust in the same angle, drawing a whine from Luther. She set a quick pace, hitting that spot with every thrust of her hips. Luther squirmed and whined, bucking his hips with Kara's. He shook and gasped, pleading under his breath. Kara shuddered. Her slick heat dripped down her legs. She desperately rocked into Luther and squeezed his cock as she twisted her hand around it. A shout echoed through the room with Kara's next, hard thrust. Luther's cock pulsed in her hand, shooting over his stomach in long stripes. He writhed and gasped, rutting his hips against Kara. She slowed her thrusts to gently ride out his climax. Her hands fell to his hips and her nails dug into his skin, leaving white marks where they squeezed.

Luther breathed hard and sagged into the sheets. He felt boneless and beyond satisfied. He grinned wide at Kara. "That was amazing."

Kara laughed and eased the strap-on's length out of Luther. "You looked amazing."

Luther's breath hitched and his grin softened. "Come here."

"You sure, baby?" Kara unlatched the strap-on and set it to the side.

"Yes, let me make you feel good, too."

Kara crawled up his body, straddling his stomach. "You already did."

Luther's hands slid up her thighs and one dipped between her legs. He groaned at the wet heat that met his fingertips. He wrapped his big hands around her waist and pulled her over his face. "Let me make you feel even better then."

Kara grinned. "Okay, big boy. Show me what you can do."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me at [@maxtonofcoolio](https://twitter.com/maxtonofcoolio) on Twitter!


End file.
